


【松鼠貓】DV

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	【松鼠貓】DV

害怕寂寞的哥哥。

李抒澔總是不知道怎麼應對金英助，那些無厘頭的撒嬌和油嘴滑舌。他們的大哥總是活得像紅色，鮮血似的勤勞，玫瑰似的奪目，草莓似的軟碎。要是他們一人一邊耳機，恐怕會為了聽什麼音樂吵架。

金英助是沒有邏輯的存在，挑戰了李抒澔的世界觀。一加一不等於二，A型血和AB型血生出了O型的孩子，如果對金英助說喜歡你，他會逃開。

不過李抒澔逐漸找到了金英助身上的定律。  
如果將他的雙腕併攏綁起，金英助會壓抑不住嘴角，咬下嘴唇。如果手指撐開他的嘴巴、塞進自己的陰莖，他會如飢似渴地舔食。  
一般人討厭精液複雜的氣味，但金英助總是在李抒澔射精前關頭吐出陰莖，張著嘴、用舌尖靈巧地在龜頭上快速繞圈，就連射精時也不放過；他特別享受臉上被精液沾到時皮膚上的濕冷感，金英助會依依不捨地含住前端用力吸吮，似乎想讓李抒澔再射更多給他。

「沒有了。」李抒澔抬起金英助的下巴，他漂亮的素臉噴濺到白色的黏稠物，他往上看著李抒澔、濕紅舌頭舔去嘴邊精液。「哥是貪吃貓。」  
語畢，金英助被結結實實地賞了一巴掌。臉上部分液體被甩了出去，淡粉的印記隱隱作痛，金英助喘氣起來，液體的滑落讓臉頰皮膚有點癢，但雙手被綁著無法止癢。  
「勃起了？因為剛才那一下？」李抒澔的抬起腳背蹭蹭金英助的胯下，金英助悶哼了一聲。  
——果然是沒有邏輯的傢伙。李抒澔想。他還需要更多、更多的實驗和數據才行。

「哥，你得留在這裡才行。」

李抒澔拉開金英助的雙腳，因期待而泛紅的大腿內側一覽無遺，李抒澔故意在那麼上面拍了幾下。「外面太瘋狂了。你會受傷的。」  
金英助迷濛的雙眼瞇起，輕浮地、無聲地笑。「抒澔啊，我已經受傷了。」

「所以你可以盡情地操我壞掉的身體。」  
「我早已付出不孤獨的代價。」


End file.
